Encontros e Desencontros
by Devi Grey
Summary: Pode o amor sobrepor-se às tragédias pessoais? Ao se encontrarem, Hyoga e Shun viviam momentos delicados, de intenso sofrimento em suas vidas. Construíram um relacionamento entre idas e vindas, entre encontros e desencontros. Universo Alternativo. Yaoi. Lemon. Nota: contém várias doses de Afrodite x Shun, depois não digam que não avisei.
1. Prólogo

Notas iniciais, disclaimer e avisos importantes: Tenho que começar agradecendo à "Sister Brontë" - Sempre digo que ela é a irmã que a minha alma escolheu. Além de ser uma escritora pra lá de talentosa - pelo incentivo e pelas dicas, além das valiosíssimas lições de português. Muito obrigada! Sem você, eu nunca teria tomado coragem para publicar essa fanfic insana.

Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens não me pertencem, são criações de outras pessoas e têm seus direitos reservados às mesmas.

Avisos:

1) Antes de mais nada, é yaoi. (Acho que é evidente, mas não custa reforçar.)

2) Serei indigesta em alguns pontos, leiam por conta e risco.

3) É um Universo Alternativo. E a minha primeira fic. Logo, sei muito bem que algumas personalidades podem estar distorcidas - espero que não estejam, mas já deixo o aviso.

4) Vocês encontrarão personagens sofrendo, inclusive fisicamente. Sim, sou má e não me arrependo.

5) Sobre o sofrimento físico: vocês encontrarão um personagem com limitações físicas aqui.

6) Eu não me apego muito aos ships. É evidente que a fanfic gira em torno de Hyoga e Shun - mas vocês encontrarão várias doses de Afrodite & Shun, e Camus & Hyoga. "Por quê?", me perguntarão. E eu direi: porque eu quis assim. Simples.

Se qualquer uma dessas coisas te desagrada, sinto muito. Talvez outra história te agrade mais.

Aos que mesmo assim desejarem prosseguir, boa leitura!

* * *

Tudo o que podia esperar era que o dia se tornasse melhor. Dirigia de volta para casa tentando compreender os pensamentos, as emoções, a vida, o perigo. Parou no acostamento e chorou copiosamente. Só saiu dali quando achou que não representava mais um perigo para os outros. Levou tempo demais e teve medo de atrasar-se.

Tentou imaginar que aquele seria um dia especial, que já começara sendo um dia especial.

Fez tudo o que faria em qualquer outro dia. Escovou os dentes mesmo sem ter comido, lavou os cabelos durante o banho, vestiu-se, perfumou-se, recolheu os pertences que precisaria para o dia; alguns documentos e o seu jaleco. Separou suas correspondências das do irmão. E finalmente estava pronto para o seu primeiro dia de residência médica.

Encaminhou-se novamente para o seu carro, posicionou-se para nele entrar, e foi então que seu dia ruim começou a amargar ainda mais. Significava muito, para ele, conseguir se virar em qualquer situação. Não que fosse orgulhoso ou completamente independente, mas valorizava os próprios esforços e as próprias conquistas.

Amava Ikki com todas as forças e com todo o coração, mesmo que ele fosse um leonino para lá de exagerado nos cuidados com o caçula. Precisava sair logo daquela posição, ou o seu irmão chegaria e pensaria que ele estava em apuros. Contudo, os espasmos em suas pernas tornavam quase impossível a tarefa de entrar no carro.

Escutou o som da motocicleta de Ikki e suspirou com a frustração. Detestava situações como aquela. Não pela situação, mas porque seu irmão mais velho ficava super-protetor. Não era para tanto. Nunca era para tanto.

– Pode deixar, Ikki. Eu me viro.

A verdade era que sentia-se fraco e derrotado. Não por causa de sua paralisia - e de todas as complicações adicionais -, não por causa do progresso lento, e não porque Ikki o cercava de cuidados excessivos, mas porque não sabia o que fazer; porque não conseguia imaginar a sua alma em pedaços se o pior acontecesse. Não sabia como dirigira do hospital até a sua casa sem causar problemas pelo caminho.

E, passado o choque, a torrente de emoções inundou-o sem pudor algum. Precisou se forçar a lembrar que normalmente daria conta de se virar, sim, mas que também era importante aceitar ajuda.

– Parece que você vai fazer tudo, menos se virar. – Ikki fez um muxoxo, e continuaria falando, não fosse ver gotas molhando a calça de Shun. Uma espiada no rosto do irmão bastou para confirmar que ele chorava.

– Eu vou te ajeitar aí, Shun, mas você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo.

Ikki auxiliou o mais novo a se sentar apropriadamente no banco do motorista. Afastou-se do irmão para colocar a cadeira de rodas no porta-malas. Era um golpe baixo, mas Shun precisava ouvir. E precisava mais ainda se abrir e ser ouvido.

– Shun? Eu sou seu irmão. Nós dois nunca escondemos nada um do outro.

– Tem razão. – Acalmava-se sempre que o irmão mais velho estava por perto. Limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e forçou um sorriso. – Detesto ser um estorvo, Ikki.

– Nunca mais fale isso! – Proferiu as palavas em um tom mais duro do que pretendia. Sabia que o irmão entenderia. Shun compreendia tudo.

– Já são três anos... – Shun ainda segurava as lágrimas. Não queria ter aquela conversa. Não naquele dia.

– Você sempre soube que seria um progresso lento.

Naquele momento, o jovem virginiano desatou a chorar. Era frustrante estar naquela situação, mas ele nunca se importou muito consigo mesmo. Outras pessoas o preocupavam muito mais. E Ikki finalmente compreendeu.

– Não se trata de você, não é?

Shun meneou a cabeça. Não se tratava dele mesmo. Achava que não conseguiria falar.

– Eles praticamente disseram que ele está desenganado dessa vez.

O mais velho ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não demorou muito para lembrar-se de quem se tratava. O tal desenganado era o namorado bilionário - e criminoso - do seu irmão. Amargamente pensou que também era o responsável por ferir Shun: estava tendo o que merecia, não estava? Porém Shun estava triste, e a tristeza dele era a única coisa capaz de cortar o coração de Ikki.

– Eu nunca gostei dele.

– Ikki!

Ikki apertou os olhos. Shun fora rápido demais ao protestar, e ele ainda não completara o raciocínio.

– Mas ele sempre foi importante para você. Sinto muito, Shun. – As palavras nunca foram o seu forte. Por isso que procurava ficar longe das pessoas. Não era? – Não quero mentir para você e dizer que vai ficar tudo bem, só que é necessário viver um dia de cada vez.

Os olhos verdes de Shun estavam marejados novamente. Ele os esfregou e sorriu para o irmão.

– Não me diga que irá comigo até o hospital...

Afagou os cabelos do caçula efusivamente, recebendo protestos sobre despenteá-lo em um dia tão importante como resposta.

– É um dia importante, Shun. Eu preciso, como seu irmão mais velho, estar lá por você no seu primeiro dia de aula!

Shun simulou um pequeno soco no braço do mais velho. Não era dado a tais gestos, mas às vezes fazia o que muitos diriam que era coisa de homem numa escala completamente inofensiva.

– Não é uma aula, Ikki! Estou sendo pago por isso, então é um trabalho.

– Uau! Também queria ser pago só para estudar!

Os dois riram. Ambos sabiam que não era como Ikki falava. E Shun, apesar de conhecer muitos residentes e médicos já especialistas, não sabia o que esperar.

– Nervoso, Shun?

– Só com o atraso que você está tentando provocar. – Disparou, em um tom leve. Era sempre muito cuidado com os sentimentos alheios, inclusive quando brincava.

– Mas eu disse que vou com você! Pode dar a partida!

Shun encarou-o, incrédulo. Seria possível que Ikki estava falando sério sobre acompanhá-lo? O carro continuava no mesmo lugar.

– Ah, maninho... Só quero uma carona até o meu local de trabalho.

Estava certo. O hospital onde Ikki trabalhava encontrava-se no caminho. Shun caíra direitinho nas provocações do irmão. Não se importava. Pelo contrário, adorava qualquer interação com o mais velho. Eles eram tudo um para o outro havia anos.

Quando pequenos, foram adotados pela mesma família. Tiveram a melhor educação que os recursos modestos poderiam proporcionar, e cresceram com todo o amor do mundo. Até o dia que a tragédia abateu-se sobre eles, na forma de um acidente arrasador. Sobraram apenas Ikki e Shun.

A mãe e o pai adotivos eram, cada um deles, também órfãos. Não havia familiar algum a quem recorrer. Não havia ninguém para consolá-los. Estavam completamente sozinhos no mundo, a não ser que contassem um com o outro. E foi o que fizeram, para tentar minimizar a imensa dor da perda.

Ikki começou a alternar a faculdade e vários trabalhos diferentes, para permitir que o irmão estudasse sem maiores preocupações. Formou-se em enfermagem com certa dificuldade, pois priorizava a subsistência da pequena família em detrimento dos estudos, mas não achava ruim. Estava cumprindo seu dever de irmão mais velho. Sempre desejou uma vida melhor para Shun.

E ali estava o seu maninho, dando-lhe orgulho, com o início da especialização em psiquiatria. De certa forma, aquilo fora possível com o esforço conjunto dos dois. E a retribuição alegrava Ikki de maneiras que ele jamais imaginara.

– Não está se esquecendo de alguma coisa? – Shun apontou para a parte traseira do carro, quando Ikki desceu.

– Você está muito apressadinho hoje! – Ikki ralhou, ao retirar a cadeira de rodas de Shun do porta-malas e colocá-la no banco traseiro. – Pronto, agora você pode ir a qualquer lugar.

– Não estou apressado, estou em cima da hora!

– Shun, você tem vinte minutos para fazer um caminho que só gasta cinco minutos. Se acalme. – Deu um beijo no rosto do irmão e, como já era costumeiro, despenteou os cabelos com o carinho que fez neles. – Boa sorte!

– Agradeço. Acho que vou precisar da boa sorte... Vejo você mais tarde, Ikki. Tenha um bom dia de trabalho!

– Até mais, Shun!

Sentiu-se mal por ter ralhado com Ikki. Realmente só levara cinco minutos até o Hospital Universitário onde trabalharia. Tomou fôlego e atravessou as portas automáticas, de vidro, do edifício de nove andares.

Identificou-se na portaria, acrescentando que era seu primeiro dia ali e recebendo suas credenciais. Informaram-lhe que deveria seguir até o quinto andar, onde funcionava o setor de Psiquiatria.

Mirou desanimado o aviso de "em manutenção" dos três elevadores. Acabaria se atrasando, mesmo. Não conhecia aquela parte do edifício tão bem para saber aonde ir. Também era um tanto tímido, e ficar parado ali começava a despertar os olhares curiosos.

Sobressaltou-se ao sentir uma mão sobre o seu ombro. Ergueu os olhos e sorriu aliviado ao ver Shiryu, um de seus amigos de longa data.

– Shiryu! Que bom vê-lo!

– Acho que esse é o jeito deles de te darem boas-vindas. Me acompanhe, Shun.

Ele era apenas um ano mais velho do que Shun. Os dois eram amigos de infância e frequentaram a mesma universidade. Possuíam algumas coisas em comum, como a origem oriental.

Shiryu era libriano, também viera do Japão, e cultivava uma longa cabeleira negra, mas seu traço mais marcante era ser um amigo muito dedicado. Estivera lá por Shun em todos os piores momentos. Ele era apenas um ano mais velho do que o virginiano. Os dois eram amigos de infância e frequentaram a mesma universidade.

Suas rodas seguiam o ritmo dos passos de Shiryu. Estavam agora em uma das áreas externas do hospital, um jardim.

– Aonde estamos indo? – Indagou, estranhando o percurso.

– Todas as alas desse prédio são interligadas. Estamos pegando um atalho.

– Acabarei me atrasando. – Shun apertou os lábios. Não era um atalho se demorava demais, era?

– Quanto a isso, não se preocupe. Sou o residente responsável por observar você e o seu progresso.

O sorriso amigável do libriano deixou Shun aliviado. Não precisaria se preocupar tanto com sua demora naquele dia. Após mais algumas voltas, depararam-se com outro conjunto de elevadores, estes em pleno funcionamento.

– Isso é realmente um alívio!

Shiryu apertou um botão, abaixando-se na frente de Shun em seguida.

– Hoje eu tenho um caso interessante para te mostrar. Mas, antes, o que há de errado, Shun?

Ele pensou no quanto era realmente péssimo para esconder as emoções. Todos perceberiam que havia algo de errado com ele, e Shun poderia até mentir para muitos e dizer que era a ansiedade do primeiro dia. Isso não funcionaria com Shiryu. Precisava ser sincero.

– É o quadro de Afrodite. – Obrigou-se a esfregar os olhos, e a tentar conter as lágrimas. Não era hora nem lugar para chorar. – Ele piorou.

Foi abraçado pelo libriano e retribuiu o gesto carinhoso. Notou as portas do elevador se abrirem.

– Nossa carona chegou. – Disse, tentando novamente não cair no pranto.

– Nervoso com o seu primeiro dia aqui, doutor? – Shiryu piscou um olho para Shun, enquanto subiam os andares.

– Mal posso esperar, doutor!

– Então, observe e aprenda, doutor! – O libriano empertigou-se e fingiu ler algo em sua prancheta.

Riram brevemente. Nunca tratavam-se daquela forma, e a pequena brincadeira de Shiryu certamente aliviara um pouco da tensão.

O mais velho forçou as travas de uma pesada porta e deu passagem para Shun, revelando um ambiente mais acolhedor do que o esperado. As paredes não seguiam o padrão do branco estampado em todas as outras partes do hospital. Pelo contrário, foram pintadas com cores pastéis. E havia uma infinidade de quadros enfeitando-as. Várias mesas, com quatro cadeiras cada uma, dois sofás, e várias poltronas, completavam o ambiente.

Shiryu levou Shun até um dos sofás: lá estava sentado um homem loiro e intensos olhos azuis, aproximadamente da idade do libriano, que não esboçou reações com a aproximação.

– Eu os apresentaria, mas não sabemos o nome dele. Quando ele foi encontrado, estava hipotérmico. Não há nenhum sinal de lesão que explique o comportamento dele, por isso o trouxeram para cá. – Shiryu explicou.

– É uma catatonia? – Shun indagou, enquanto observava calmamente o loiro. Espantou-se ao ver os olhos azuis piscarem.

– Não diria uma catatonia. Ele responde, às vezes, embora possa parecer desconexo. Meu palpite é algum trauma relacionado ao congelamento.

Shiryu apostava na conhecida sensibilidade de Shun, que agora estava frente a frente ao paciente.

– Olá. Meu nome é Shun. Sabe, seria bastante agradável saber o seu. – Sentiu-se um pouco ridículo falando daquela maneira. Censurou-se por pensar que seu tom seria mais apropriadamente usado com uma criança.

Para a surpresa de Shun e Shiryu, o loiro piscou novamente, apertou - com mais força do que pretendia - a mão de Shun, enquanto abria e fechava a boca, em um esforço para falar.

Shun afagou a mão que apertava a sua. Deu um sorriso encorajador.

– Você está indo bem. Será que podemos tentar de novo?

– Camus. – Proferiu o nome lentamente.

– Este é o seu nome?

O loiro balançou vigorosamente a cabeça, em negação. Apontou para a porta.

Shiryu pensaria que o paciente estava vendo coisas, se não tivesse visto o homem alto, com cabelos e olhos avermelhados e porte elegante, aguardando para entrar. Abriu a porta e cumprimentou o homem, surpreendendo-se ao saber que o nome dele era de fato Camus. O ruivo apresentou-se como tio do rapaz loiro de nome Hyoga.

– Hyoga... - Shun repetiu, embora se censurasse pela indiscrição de escutar a conversa alheia. - Este é o seu nome, então?

A resposta foi surpreendente para todos os presentes. Hyoga inclinou-se sobre Shun, tomando os lábios do japonês em um beijo.

Camus, se ficou surpreso, não demonstrou. Shiryu explicou ao ruivo que não poderia liberar Hyoga tão cedo depois daquilo. E Shun desconfiou que havia algo errado entre o loiro e o tio, sua mente rapidamente formulando hipóteses e desculpas para o ocorrido.

Ao final do expediente, enquanto trocavam de roupa - Shun fizera questão de tomar um banho -, Shiryu parecia divertir-se. Também parecia ter vontade exibir a imensa tatuagem de dragão em suas costas, demorando-se bastante para cobrir o torso nu.

– Primeiro dia muito emocionante, Shun?

– Já... Já aconteceu algo do tipo antes? – Shun corou violentamente.

– Não. Digo, é claro que trabalhamos com quem foge da normalidade, mas nunca chegou a isso. Talvez Hyoga tenha se sentido fatalmente atraído por você.

– Isso é absurdo! - Shun protestou, recolhendo seus pertences e saindo vestiário, acompanhado por Shiryu.

– Por quê? - O libriano indagou, fitando-o demoradamente. - Você é um rapaz bastante atraente, eu não o culparia.

– Shiryu!

– É verdade, Shun! – Shiryu deu de ombros, como se uma constatação daquelas fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Contornaram novamente as áreas externas do hospital, os pátios e jardins, até chegarem à entrada principal, onde se despediram. Ikki estava no saguão, aguardando pelo irmão. Cumprimentou Shiryu e fez menção de acompanhar Shun até o carro.

– Não vou para casa agora. – Shun encolheu os ombros. Não queria magoar o irmão por negar-lhe uma carona, mas precisava visitar Afrodite.

– Vou com você.

– Vamos, então. – O virginiano suspirou. Não adiantava brigar, o irmão jamais mudaria de ideia. Guiou-o à rota que fazia pela terceira vez naquele dia. Desta vez, o destino era o terceiro andar do hospital. Aquela parte ele conhecia muito bem. Passara meses lá.

Sentiu o coração aos pulos, quando viu Afrodite. Ele em nada lembrava o homem desenganado que vira naquela manhã. Viu lágrimas rolarem dos olhos azuis, e apertou a mão do sueco. Ikki via a cena de longe.

– Senti sua falta, Afrodite. – Shun fungou e limpou as lágrimas de ambos.

– Sh-Shu... – O pisciano gaguejou, ainda chorando.

– Estou tão feliz por ter você de volta! – Beijou a mão do loiro, e acariciou o rosto dele. – Preciso deixar você descansar agora, mas estarei de volta amanhã, eu prometo.

Levou os dedos aos próprios lábios, e depois aos de Afrodite.

– Anjinho. Noite. – Afrodite respondia, confuso com as próprias palavras. Nada parecia fazer sentido para ele. Teve medo de soar demente, de estar demente. Toda a sua confusão foi dissipada ao ver o sorriso de Shun. Acompanhou os movimentos das mãos contra as rodas, até que o mais novo saísse do quarto, sentindo um aperto insuportável no peito.

– Agora podemos ir para casa. – Shun mal lembrava-se da última vez em que estivera tão feliz. Ikki o abraçou, admirado com a alegria do irmão.

* * *

Notas finais: Traumatizados? rs Espero que não! Nos vemos em breve.


	2. Dia de Formatura

Notas iniciais: Não se deixem enganar pela fluffice do início: esse é um capítulo com uma boa dose de violência. Trata-se de um flashback do Shun.

Há um lemon Afrodite & Shun aqui, então... Se não gosta, se não suporta, por favor não prossiga.

* * *

Afrodite estava magnífico em seu traje de gala. Os longos cachos de seu cabelo loiro cuidadosamente presos em um rabo de cavalo elaborado, com algumas mechas emoldurando-lhe o rosto muito bonito. Acabara de retirar os espinhos de uma rosa do frondoso jardim, ajeitando-a na lapela.

Seus olhos azuis brilharam de alegria ao vê-lo. Conheciam-se havia três anos, e o coração de Afrodite ainda acelerava-se ao ver o seu garotinho. Não que a que a diferença de idade fosse gritante. Ocorria apenas que Shun era possuidor de tal pureza que era difícil dissociá-lo da imagem de garoto. Ou de uma criatura divina.

Conheceram-se no primeiro ano de faculdade do mais novo. Eram pessoas diferentes, oriundas de mundos diferentes. Os dois eram possuidores de uma beleza incomum.

Afrodite gostava da ambiguidade de suas formas. Algumas vezes vestia-se de forma quase feminina. Gostava das reações que isso causava, quando alguém se aventurava a atravessar a superfície e fixar-se em algum ponto mais profundo.

Ah, era como quebrar algo precioso. Romper as ilusões dava-lhe a poderosa sensação de controle. E ele achava que seria sempre assim porque as pessoas nunca param para admirar algo mais além da beleza.

Até ele encontrar Shun. O garoto era sem igual: bondoso de dar dó, importava-se mais com pessoas do que com reputações e aparências, doce e gentil.

Sentia-se injusto, arrastando o seu garoto tão angelical para o seu mundo sujo e violento. Tanto que preferia sempre mentir para Shun e, na tentativa de mantê-lo a salvo, ocultava sempre a natureza do seu trabalho paralelo. Tinha pressa de sair, pelo bem do amado.

Sorriu para o mais jovem, admirando as formas esguias no terno bem ajustado. Inclinou o corpo levemente na direção de Shun, tomando-lhe a mão e nela depositando um beijo. Shun corou com tal gesto.

– Você está realmente muito bonito essa noite, Shun.

Shun uniu os lábios aos de Afrodite, em um selinho.

–E você, deslumbrante. É uma noite muito especial! - Comentou animado.

Era o dia da formatura de Afrodite. Finalmente o pisciano tornava- se um médico. Não poderia estar mais feliz. Suspirou e afagou os cabelos castanhos do outro rapaz.

– Quando menos esperarmos, será a sua! Não parece, mas passa bem rápido!

Shun sorriu. Bastava-lhe a alegria compartilhada com o outro pelo momento presente.

O virginiano conferiu as horas no fino relógio de pulso, presente de Afrodite.

– Precisamos ir, Afrodite, se não vamos nos atrasar.

Saíram da mansão no Porsche de Afrodite. Shun não gostava daquele luxo todo, sentia-se desconfortável, como se todo o ambiente banhado em ostentação e ouro o lembrasse a todo momento que aquele não era o seu lugar. Mas Afrodite gostava e fazia de tudo para deixar Shun confortável, além de sentir-se no dever de amar e proteger o mais novo, então ele não reclamava.

Havia uma imensa placa na frente do amplo salão de festas - que imitava a arquitetura grega antiga ao redor. A saudação fora caprichosamente talhada em caligrafia dourada, parabenizando os formandos da turma de medicina da Universidade Santuário de Atena daquele semestre. Logo abaixo, em letras menores, o slogan da universidade: "formando e resgatando o conhecimento em todas as áreas, sob a bênção da Deusa da Sabedoria."

Não se separaram em momento algum, a não ser naqueles em que Afrodite era solicitado para uma foto ou outra. Ambos sentiam-se nas nuvens enquanto dançavam, Shun um pouco menos do que Afrodite, pois não possuía o costume de frequentar festas e estranhava a música alta demais. Começava a sentir-se cansado.

– Lembra-se de quando nos conhecemos, Shun?

Não houve resposta. A música encobria a voz do pisciano.

Shun encarou-o com uma expressão confusa e desculpou-se por não ter entendido.

Afrodite parou de dançar e deu a mão para Shun.

– Vamos lá fora!

Era uma noite bonita e estrelada, com uma brisa suave.

Sentaram-se em uma escada defronte o jardim do local, Shun inclinando a cabeça no ombro de Afrodite e tentando conter um bocejo.

– Cansado, meu anjinho?

– Com sono.

Afrodite gargalhou. Conhecendo Shun, sabia que ele estava cansado e com sono, de fato, a ponto de não reclamar por ser chamado de anjinho.

– Você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos?

O sorriso do virginiano era sincero, cristalino.

– Foi um dia inesquecível. Eu era só um rapaz japonês perdido em Atenas e na universidade, e no meio de toda a confusão tive um salvador sueco.

Afrodite retribuiu o sorriso. Encantara-se de imediato pelo - como ele mesmo dizia - rapaz japonês perdido. Orientara-o, cuidadosamente explicando a localização dos prédios da Universidade. Conforme se aproximavam mais e mais, aumentava a sua admiração por Shun. Na verdade, demorou pouco para ambos perceberem que a admiração era mútua.

– Shun, eu te amo imensamente. – Afrodite levantou-se da escada, apenas para ajoelhar-se no degrau abaixo de Shun, retirando uma pequena caixa de veludo vinho do bolso. – Quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. Você aceita?

Por um momento, dúvidas pairaram em sua mente. Depois, o virginiano ficou radiante. E pensou estar sem palavras.

– Eu aceito, Afrodite. – Precisou afastar as lágrimas dos olhos. – Amo você imensamente.

Afrodite colocou a aliança dourada no dedo anelar direito de Shun, e pegou o mais novo no colo.

– Hora de irmos para a nossa casa, então.

Shun aninhou a cabeça no ombro de Afrodite, quase rendendo-se ao sono. Estava tão contente! Apesar de seu duradouro relacionamento com o pisciano, nunca se imaginara de fato dividindo a vida com outra pessoa. Acreditava que valeria a pena.

Afrodite compartilhava da pura alegria presente naquele momento. Se o ser humano fosse capaz de conceber o caminhar nas nuvens, era o que o loiro fazia naquele momento.

Não tardou para retornarem à casa. Era quase madrugada e, apesar do cansaço, nenhum dos dois queria dormir. Ainda faltava alguma coisa.

Afrodite adaptava-se às preferências de seus amantes. Ao contrário do que muitas pessoas supunham, baseadas nos modos e na aparência do pisciano, ele deitara-se com poucas pessoas durante sua vida.

Com Shun, gostava de ser delicado. Ser suave dava-lhe ainda mais prazer do que uma sessão de sadomasoquismo. A atmosfera que arranjara antes de sair também contribuía para a sua satisfação: pétalas de rosas sobre a cama, a luz suave emanada do lustre, os lençóis do melhor algodão.

Desabotoou a camisa de Shun, e abriu-lhe a calça. Deslizou a mão esquerda para dentro da roupa íntima do mais novo, massageando o pênis dele em um ritmo lento, enquanto desenhava círculos nas costas esguias com as unhas da outra mão.

Shun deixou escapar um gemido durante o beijo. Afrodite afastou os lábios, sorrindo e impondo um ritmo um pouco mais vigoroso. Sentiu Shun endurecer-se sob seu toque.

– Afrodite... - Gemeu, sentindo o rosto afoguear-se. Pousou as mãos sobre o peito de Afrodite, como se quisesse afastar-se.

O pisciano compreendeu. Sabia muito bem que não era repelido. Era apenas a necessidade de espaço para que se livrassem das roupas. Ambos se despiam, os corpos ardentes de desejo. Guiou o companheiro até a cama de casal, colocada no centro do quarto decorado com imenso bom gosto.

Os imensos cachos loiros, espalhados sobre o abdome e a pelve de Shun e por parte da cama, moviam-se no ritmo da felação e dos gemidos de Shun.

Afrodite afastou da boca e do queixo o líquido proveniente da ejaculação, que lhe escorria pelo rosto.

Shun debruçou-se sobre a cama, fios de cabelo castanho ou displicentemente emaranhados, ou colados à pele que brilhava com o suor.

O loiro ajeitou os cabelos de Shun, penteando-os com os dedos. Ao terminar, beijou toda a extensão do torso, desde a nuca até os quadris do japonês. Refez o caminho, acrescentando lambidas e sugadas.

Tateou sob os travesseiros até encontrar o lubrificante, e lambuzou os dedos com o produto. Introduziu o indicador no ânus de Shun, massageando-o. Acrescentou o dedo médio em seguida, fazendo uma massagem mais demorada. Aproximou-se da orelha do virginiano, apenas para morder-lhe o lóbulo.

– Posso, querido? – Perguntou-lhe gentilmente.

– Claro. – Shun grunhiu em resposta, enquanto virava-se para encarar Afrodite.

Compartilharam beijos enquanto Afrodite forçava-se para dentro de Shun, o primeiro ocasionalmente mordiscando os mamilos do mais jovem.

Shun agarrava-se à Afrodite, murmurando o nome dele repetidamente, suas unhas cravando-se nas costas daquele que o tomava por inteiro. Sentiu a mão do loiro estimulando-o novamente, e atingiram o clímax momentos depois.

Aninharam-se um à frente do outro. Admiravam-se mutuamente.

– É o dia mais feliz da minha vida. – Afrodite constatou.

– Da minha também. – Shun emendou com um sorriso. Bocejou em seguida.

– Teremos todo o tempo do mundo amanhã. Acho que devemos dormir. – Dito isto, beijou a testa do parceiro, entre as sobrancelhas. – Boa noite, meu querido.

– Boa noite, meu amor. – Arregalou os olhos, sobressaltado com a sua falta de atenção. Levantou-se rapidamente. – Preciso avisar para o meu irmão que não voltarei para casa.

– Você já é um homem adulto. Ele não vai se preocupar. – Afrodite retrucou, muito sonolento.

– Você não o conhece... Bem, já mandei uma mensagem. – Colocou o aparelho telefônico sobre a mesa de cabeceira e dirigiu-se à cama, não sem antes admirar o loiro.

– Então volte para os meus braços, ou não conseguirei dormir. – O sueco dramatizou.

– Acho que precisamos tomar um banho antes de dormir.

– Venha cá, Shun. – Afrodite retrucou manhosamente.

Shun voltou para a cama, sendo envolvido de imediato pelos braços do pisciano. Já havia caído no sono quando Afrodite bocejou, depois de observá-lo longamente, e rendeu-se ao sono.

O virginiano foi o primeiro a acordar. Não demorou até que Afrodite enlaçasse sua cintura.

– Você está estragando a minha surpresa, Afrodite. – Reclamou, ainda sonolento.

O sueco pegou uma torrada das mãos de Shun, levou-a à boca do amado. Sentou-se no balcão de mármore da cozinha americana, com as pernas cruzadas, evidenciando que trajava apenas a camisa social.

– Não preciso de mais nada se tenho você. Não se preocupe com as surpresas.

Era a mais pura verdade. O amor entre eles não possuía limites. Shun serviu chá para ambos, mas deixou as xícaras sobre a mesa. Aproximou-se de Afrodite, na ponta dos pés para alcançar o rosto dele, e o beijou nos lábios.

O barulho de batidas violentas à porta quebrou o encanto. O pisciano ergueu uma sobrancelha. Quem poderia ser, tão cedo? Quem chegaria com tanta urgência às seis da manhã? Não teve tempo de conjecturar: tratava-se de seu perigoso e criminoso ex-amante, Andrea, mais conhecido como Máscara da Morte.

O italiano de cabelos brancos tinha estampada no rosto uma fúria animalesca. Nas mãos, uma pistola e um pesado cano de metal. O pior era não estar sozinho. Outros cinco homens invadiram a casa, e atacaram Shun. O precioso Shun de Afrodite.

– O que vocês querem? Deixem-no! – Afrodite bradou, lutando contra braços que tentavam contê-lo. Deu chutes, cotoveladas, e até mesmo mordidas, até conseguir chegar a um Shun ensanguentado.

– Você sempre foi uma putinha, Afrodite, eu só não imaginava que você fosse me trocar por um veadinho afetado!

O pisciano agradeceu por seus bons reflexos. O soco que dera no nariz de Andrea deixou-o desnorteado o suficiente para que ele e seu bando não se aproximassem de Shun. Afrodite lamentou por não ter percebido que a violência não teria fim, enquanto sentia a pancada na nuca, e o gosto de sangue na boca. Antes de ver-se sem forças para manter os olhos abertos, viu Shun sobre si, protegendo-o. E recebendo cada golpe, o sangue de ambos, abundante, misturando-se no chão claro.

Tentava tirar Shun dali, mas estava completamente sem forças. Escorregava para a inconsciência. Deduziu que Shun estava ainda pior. O cano metálico golpeava a sua cabeça repetidamente e, estranhamente, ele sequer sentia dor. Ouvia os movimentos ao redor, estampidos que pareciam distantes demais. Queria dizer que sentia muito para o seu doce companheiro, e isto era inútil pois as palavras o abandonavam. E havia apenas a escuridão.

Até em um momento como aqueles eles estavam juntos. Aquele era um dos maiores temores de Afrodite, que seu doce garoto fosse atingido pelo seu passado.

Ikki estava impaciente. Seu irmão jamais se atrasava, para nada, e o leonino esperava havia meia hora. Não pensou duas vezes antes de dar a partida na moto e seguir para a casa do seu cunhado.

Não era nenhum detetive, mas sabia o que era uma porta arrombada, e foi isso o que encontrou. Entrou na casa sem demora, chamando pelo irmão e por Afrodite. Sem resposta.

Era cuidadoso em seus passos, afinal não sabia o que encontraria por ali, ou se a pessoa que arrombara a porta de fato já havia saído. Não havia se preparado para a cena à sua frente, quando chegou à cozinha.

Deparou-se com os corpos inertes e ensanguentados de seu irmão e de Afrodite. Considerava-se uma pessoa bastante forte tanto física quanto emocionalmente, porém desmoronou. Deixou-se chorar, não sem antes apressar-se para chamar ajuda especializada e para, se possível, oferecer os primeiros socorros.

O pulso de Shun estava fraco e irregular, mas Afrodite estava em pior estado: não respirava. Respirou aliviado ao ouvir a sirene de ambulância. Não estar sozinho significava tudo naquele momento. Sua consciência pesaria se tivesse que deixar de lado o irmão para acudir o sueco, e Shun talvez não fosse capaz de perdoá-lo, se Ikki negligenciasse Afrodite.

Não acreditava lá em muita coisa, contudo agradeceu aos deuses pela localização privilegiada, de fácil acesso, da mansão. Não tardou para que a polícia também chegasse ali, munida com perguntas sem fim. Ikki respondeu a todas elas, e foi liberado para acompanhar o irmão. Se pegasse o desgraçado que fez aquilo com Shun...

Ficar parado e esperando era impossível. Passaram-se duas, três, quatro, cinco horas. Movia-se de um lado para outro, sem parar; andava em círculos tentando dissipar sua impotência. Apenas na sexta hora finalmente teve notícias. Seus cabelos negros e curtos estavam completamente despenteados, e os olhos igualmente negros possuíam um brilho perigoso.

O cirurgião levou tempo até ter a atenção de Ikki, que pareceu recobrar a consciência ao reconhecer os olhos verdes.

– Como ele está, doutor Dohko? Posso vê-lo?

– Tenha paciência, Ikki. Ainda demorará até que possa ver o seu irmão, mas garanto que ele está fora de perigo agora. – Cessou a fala por um instante, a longa prática o ensinara a fazê-lo: deveria dar um tempo para que os familiares processassem as notícias, quaisquer que fossem. – No entanto, há algo que me preocupa.

– Se ele está fora de perigo, o que o preocupa? – Ikki interrompeu-o. – Me diga! O que há de errado?

– Sente-se, Ikki. – Dohko apontou uma poltrona, e sentou-se à frente de Ikki. – Você os encontrou no local. Viu o quanto aquele ataque foi violento... Quando o corpo humano recebe tantos golpes, é impossível sair sem sequelas.

A mente do leonino dava voltas, pintando um cenário pavoroso atrás do outro. Temia que um futuro sombrio demais aguardasse pelo seu irmão.

– O que quer dizer?

– As lesões do seu irmão foram bastante sérias...

– Disso eu sei! – Ikki, muito impaciente, interrompeu-o.

– Me deixe terminar! – O cirurgião retrucou firmemente.

– Certo. Me desculpe.

– Como você bem sabe, é impossível prever como as lesões afetarão Shun, porque não temos como avaliar com segurança uma pessoa inconsciente. – Fitou o leonino, esperando alguma reação ou interrupção. Nada. Prosseguiu. – Quando nós avaliamos seu irmão, constatamos duas vértebras fraturadas.

Ikki esperou. Precisava saber o que fazer, se era possível fazer alguma coisa. Sempre pensou que deveria proteger o irmão mais novo de qualquer coisa no mundo, e falhara. O leonino tornara-se bom demais em ler as pessoas, e sabia muito bem que Dohko tentava amenizar a situação. Interpretou vértebras fraturadas como um eufemismo para lesão medular.

– Qual... Quais? – Indagou, quando finalmente conseguiu reencontrar a fala.

– Devo repetir que as repercussões são imprevisíveis, Ikki. Não saberemos como as lesões o afetarão até que ele desperte.

– Doutor, por favor... Apenas seja objetivo, por favor.

– As vértebras fraturadas foram a C-7 e a T-1.

Ikki apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e encarou o chão. Por que aquilo aconteceu com Shun? Seu doce irmão era tão bondoso e puro com todos, e significava tudo para ele...

O leonino não era bom em esperar, mas foi isso o que fez por semanas, que se tornaram meses. Dois meses depois do ataque, Dohko chamou-o novamente.

– Tenho boas notícias! – A animação do cirurgião era evidente. – Seu irmão recuperou-se totalmente das lesões nos órgãos internos. E despertou. Se quiser, pode visitá-lo.

Shun tentava montar o quebra-cabeças que o rodeava. Mover-se era impossível, e seu corpo parecia irreal. Tentou virar-se, inutilmente, para tentar reconhecer o local, para tentar ver qualquer coisa familiar. Vira Dohko um tempo antes, mas não sabia dizer se desde então passaram-se horas ou dias. Percorreu os cantos de sua memória em busca das palavras do cirurgião, e percebeu que lembrava-se delas. Sua agitação fez disparar os monitores de sinais vitais ligados a ele.

Debatia-se e ofegava, querendo se libertar daquilo tudo, e parando repentinamente: não sabia se estava alucinando, quando viu seu irmão ao seu lado. Ikki beijou sua testa e acariciou os seus cabelos.

– Ikki...

– Ficarei aqui com você, Shun. – Ikki deslizou os polegares pelas bochechas de Shun, afastando as lágrimas dele. – Você sabe que farei tudo por você.

– Você tem a sua vida, Ikki. Não é justo que fique preso a mim. Eu me viro.

Os irmãos fitaram-se, ambos chorando. Ikki pigarreou e retornou à postura habitual.

– Sem ofensa, Shun, mas você vai precisar de cuidados por um longo período. Não pretendo ir a lugar algum até que você possa realmente se virar. – Piscou um olho e sorriu. – Ou até depois disso. Somos irmãos, não conseguimos nos livrar um do outro tão fácil.

Ao menos conseguiria arrancar um esboço de sorriso de Shun.

– Você tem razão. Há uma coisa que me preocupa. – O mais novo franziu a testa. – Afrodite estava comigo, não estava?

– Sim, Shun. Ele estava. Ainda está em coma.

Shun desviou o olhar para o outro lado. Ele conseguiria viver com qualquer limitação que fosse imposta pelo destino, mas não suportava ver as pessoas que mais amava sofrendo. E, ainda pior, ele mesmo estava impondo sofrimentos ao seu adorado irmão.

– Não me disseram quando poderei ir para casa... – O virginiano apertou os lábios.

– Você ainda precisa ficar por aqui por alguns dias. E a estadia será prolongada se você continuar se recusando a comer. Dohko te dedurou, maninho!

O mais novo suspirou e apertou os olhos.

– Não sinto fome. – Resfolegou, não querendo chorar tanto na frente do irmão. – Não sinto quase nada.

Ikki auxiliou o irmão a ficar sentado, de forma gradual – como fora orientado pelos médicos – e levou a bandeja com o almoço até o leito.

– Sei que não parece nada apetitoso. – O leonino fez cara feia para a comida do hospital. – Mas você bem que pode fazer isso por mim, não pode?

Shun apenas assentiu. Nunca resistia aos pedidos do irmão. Ikki levou a colher aos lábios dele: a comida descia-lhe sem gosto algum. Tentava mover os braços, e tudo o que conseguia era agitar os ombros.

– Acalme-se, Shun. – A voz do irmão era tão suave que causava estranhamento. – Você apagou por dois meses. É tempo demais para ficar imóvel.

Engoliu e encarou o irmão, os olhos verdes arregalados.

– Perdi as provas finais! E dois meses de aula, eu não podia ter perdido tanto tempo...

– Shun! – Ikki fora bastante enérgico ao chamá-lo. – Não se preocupe com isso agora. Nós ainda temos um longo caminho de reabilitação pela frente.

– Mas, Ikki...

– Eu não posso pagar as nossas contas, se eu tiver que deixar de trabalhar para poder escrever o conteúdo das matérias para você! – Aquilo fora muito mais duro do que pretendia. – Então, por favor, se esforce na sua recuperação. Apenas isso. Além do mais, você é o queridinho dos seus professores. Todos eles vieram aqui, sabia?

No momento em que escutou as palavras do irmão, quis se esconder. Queria sumir e não ter que encará-lo. Sabia muito bem que a nova condição apenas traria gastos extras para o orçamento familiar. Sentia-se um lixo, mas não permitiria que isso o afundasse.

Ikki dedicou os dias seguintes às reformas da casa que dividia com Shun. Trocou as escadas da entrada por uma rampa - e descobriu que martelar os pregos na madeira aliviava a sua ira. Fez mudanças nas disposições dos móveis da casa inteira, moveu objetos para uma altura onde pudessem ser alcançados pelo irmão, e instalou barras de apoio no banheiro.

Alternava as modificações com as visitas a Shun e o trabalho. Vibrava com cada pequeno progresso do irmão e, mais rápido do que qualquer um deles imaginava, Shun já era novamente capaz de escrever, embora ainda estivesse bastante longe de recuperar por completo os movimentos das mãos, e tal recuperação não passava de uma hipótese. Também adotara uma cadeira de rodas manual, feita sob medida para ele, e parecia bastante mais confortável com ela.

– Me sinto menos inválido. – Justificou-se para Ikki, um dia.

Quando foi liberado pelos médicos, Shun passou a visitar Afrodite todos os dias. No início, contentava-se com a imagem através do vidro. Com o passar dos dias, entendeu que não poderia negar a necessidade de tocar o amado.

Recuperara o ânimo com o passar dos dias. Dohko, Ikki e Shiryu concordavam que era uma reação um tanto estranha, mas sempre concluíam que "aquele era Shun, afinal, e não há ninguém no mundo tão puro e especial quanto ele".

Não era uma euforia sem fundamentos. Como o irmão mais velho dissera, Shun era o queridinho absoluto dos professores, sempre empenhado e muito inteligente. Estes professores decidiriam, então, aplicar condições especiais para que o aluno pudesse concluir o semestre sem atrasos.

Ele empenhava-se e virava noites estudando. Tanto empenho cobrou seu preço, na forma de uma ferida causada pela pressão. No início, tentou disfarçar, se tratar sozinho, e fazer - também só - toda a higiene pessoal, mas acabava sempre se atrapalhando.

Ikki o cercou de mais cuidados depois do episódio, e algumas vezes chegava a levar o irmão para a cama à força. Criou uma rotina diária de inspeção do irmão, às vezes - muitas vezes - passando-lhe sermões. Em tais ocasiões, nem parecia que apenas dois anos de idade os separavam.

Por outro lado, todo aquele cuidado unia ainda mais os irmãos. Shun realmente não via motivos para reclamar, e acreditava que a autocomiseração apenas o deixaria pior. A única coisa - ou pessoa - capaz de mexer com seus nervos era Afrodite, em seu coma prolongado. Ou talvez o inspetor de polícia, muito insistente. Depois de tantos meses, não conseguir fechar o caso envolvendo o bilionário Afrodite Nilsson pegava mal para a corporação.

Tudo o que Shun não queria deixar transparecer durante o dia, contudo, parecia assombrá-lo nas noites. Frequentemente gritava durante o sono e, quando Ikki precisava trabalhar nos plantões, sempre havia alguém ao seu lado. Geralmente se tratava de Shiryu, que às vezes era acompanhado por Shunrei.

Shunrei era namorada de Shiryu: chinesa, ariana, com cabelos negros que estavam usualmente trançados, e olhos bondosos. Era uma pessoa bastante agradável, e ela e Shun entendiam-se muito bem.

* * *

Notas da autora:

Vocês querem me matar? Espero que não! O próximo talvez demore um pouco. Sabem como é, o final de semestre se aproxima.

O próximo capítulo será um flashback centrado no Hyoga. Depois, sim, eu paro de enrolar e coloco a fic nos eixos - ou não -, muahaha!


	3. Abismo

Algumas considerações: Gente, é uma ficção! De vez em quando me dou algumas liberdades. Desculpem qualquer coisa!

* * *

Shun acompanhou vários pacientes durante a manhã, ávido por aprender, e atencioso com todos eles. Também estava animado com a recuperação milagrosa de Afrodite. E pensar que, dias antes, os médicos que atendiam o pisciano falavam que não havia mais esperança para ele...

Em seu horário de almoço, reencontrou Hyoga. O loiro parecia bem mais recomposto, embora um tanto assustado.

Hyoga levantou-se e afastou uma das cadeiras, apontando o espaço que deixara para Shun.

\- Olá. - O virginiano o cumprimentou com seu costumeiro sorriso cordial, colocando a bandeja que trazia sobre as pernas na mesa, acomodando-se no espaço indicado e travando as rodas.

\- Boa tarde. - Hyoga desviava o olhar, um tanto envergonhado.

Não pôde deixar de reparar, contudo, quando Shun respondeu o cumprimento, com um sorriso ainda mais radiante. O virginiano ficou sério em segundos.

\- Precisamos falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

O loiro encolheu os ombros. Observava o rapaz à sua frente tentando abrir uma pequena garrafa de suco de laranja, sem muito sucesso. Se soubesse que lhe dariam algo tão difícil de abrir, teria preferido ficar sem beber. Ainda por cima tinha medo de quebrar o vidro com o qual a garrafa fora fabricada.

\- Quer ajuda? - Uma oferta gentil e educada partiu do loiro.

\- Hã? Desculpe... - Ergueu os olhos, confuso. Apesar de se esforçar para passar uma imagem de alguém bem-resolvido, ajuda era algo que só aceitava se viesse de amigos próximos ou do irmão. - Não escutei direito, me desculpe.

\- Perguntei se quer ajuda com isso. - Era maior frase que Hyoga proferira, desde que fora levado ao hospital.

Shun piscou e entregou a garrafa ao loiro, que a abriu e a devolveu. Hyoga acariciou-lhe levemente a mão.

\- Obrigado por isto. - O virginiano murmurou timidamente, as bochechas um tanto avermelhadas. - Não vai almoçar?

\- Não vai me cobrar explicações?

\- Não sei se poderia. - Retrucou, honesto em suas palavras. - Mas, como você me parece um paciente lúcido demais, deve saber que aquilo não foi adequado. Não para este ambiente, e não para aquele momento.

A calma das palavras de Shun era reconfortante e contagiante.

\- Você não é meu médico...

O virginiano meneou a cabeça, reforçando a negativa do outro.

\- Não sou. Mas isso não torna a situação menos inapropriada.

\- Eu te incomodei? - Hyoga mordeu os lábios. Parecia pesaroso aos olhos de Shun.

\- Não. - A resposta era calma, quase indiferente.

\- Você é sempre tão calmo assim, doutor? Sinto muito se o constrangi.

\- Ele é pior do que você imagina. Posso sentar aqui? - Shiryu sequer esperou resposta, e sentou-se à mesa. - O que o motivou a estar tão falante hoje, Hyoga?

O loiro silenciou-se. Não ficava tão à vontade na frente do libriano. Sentia que, a qualquer momento, Shiryu se colocaria a examinar meticulosamente a sua alma, e esta era a última coisa que Hyoga queria: alguém afogando-se em caos.

\- Consegui me lembrar de algumas coisas. - Sentiu que deveria dar alguma explicação para a mudança extrema em seu comportamento, uma transformação relacionado ao visitante do dia anterior.

A verdade era que amava Camus profundamente, mas não queria vê-lo. Queria abandonar todas as lembranças da sua vida antes do momento em que vira Shun. Não sabia explicar mas, para ele, Shun era como um raio de sol. Ou uma radiante luz no fim do caminho. Um lembrete de que ele poderia voltar a viver, por mais fantasioso que aquilo pudesse parecer. E ele era um homem racional. Nunca acreditou nessa coisa de amor à primeira vista.

Hyoga passou um ano e meio questionando a própria sanidade, sem saber como parara naquele hospital, quem era, o que havia feito. Sabia apenas que perdera a mãe. Que, em uma situação onde foi obrigado a escolher uma pessoa para salvar, Camus preterira Natássia e salvara Hyoga. E ele nem sequer era capaz de se lembrar de qual era tal situação.

Seu rosto adotou uma expressão vazia novamente, e ele calou-se.

\- Acho que ele ainda não estava pronto para tanto. - Escutou Shun sussurrar para Shiryu, distante demais em sua mente para retrucar ou protestar. -É melhor irmos com calma.

Shiryu levantou-se, guiando Hyoga de volta para uma das poltronas do amplo cômodo. Shun recolheu as bandejas e as devolveu para o local apropriado, não sem antes jogar o lixo no lixeira.

Voltou-se para o libriano, à espera de orientações para a tarde. Foi apresentado a outros residentes e pacientes. Tudo transcorria tranquilamente.

Até Hyoga colocar-se a gritar, a despir-se, e arranhar-se. Tinha o rosto, os braços e o tronco arranhados, e sangue sob as unhas. Shun encaminhou-se a ele sem demora, tentando acalmá-lo com suas palavras, em vão.

Viu, horrorizado, sedarem-no e o colocarem em uma camisa de força. O paciente parecia totalmente alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

\- Lição número um: jamais chocar-se com o que vê. - Disse-lhe um homem de longos cabelos loiros e porte esguio. - lição número dois: jamais apegar-se a qualquer paciente, mesmo que não seja seu.

\- Entendo a necessidade dos sedativos, mas pensava que a camisa de força estivesse ultrapassada.

Apenas depois de falar sem muito refletir, Shun ateve-se ao crachá do outro médico. Shaka, um nome conhecido. A outra informação foi o que o surpreendeu: Psiquiatra-chefe. Sentiu as faces arderem. Era seu segundo dia, e já cometera uma gafe daquelas! Conhecera o indiano, antes, na entrevista que fizeram com os selecionados para o programa de residência, mas Shaka fora astuto o suficiente para ocultar seu posto de chefia.

\- Você tem razão. -Shaka surpreendeu-o - Mas as medidas de contenção se fazem necessárias, algumas vezes, para mantermos a segurança, a nossa e a dos próprios pacientes.

Shaka remexeu no conteúdo de uma pasta, separando um envelope lacrado e entregando-o para Shun.

\- Espero que já tenha se ambientado por aqui. E avise-me se precisar de ajuda com qualquer coisa, inclusive para abrir essa pasta.

Shun sentiu-se testado. Achou que não conseguiria romper a aba de papel firmemente grudada, mas removeu-o cuidadosamente com a caneta que levava no bolso. Retirar as folhas de papel, no entanto, era algo bem diferente, e ele sabia que poderia fazê-lo, mas não achou de bom tom destruir o envelope na frente do chefe.

Shaka não esperou um pedido ajuda para auxiliar o outro. Em momento algum desgrudou os olhos de Shun.

\- São os prontuários dos seus pacientes. Quero ver como os novos residentes se saem! - Shaka anunciava para todos os presentes, causando um burburinho. - Vocês começam em dez minutos!

A movimentação era caótica. Se Shun achava que havia poucas pessoas no setor, descobriu-se enganado. Procurava por Shiryu, completamente perdido. Ao invés do amigo, quem seus olhos encontraram foi Shaka, que olhava-o fixamente.

\- Shun, uma palavrinha.

Dirigiram-se, em silêncio, a uma das pequenas salas de atendimento. A ampla janela possuía pesadas grades. Havia uma mesa com gavetas, uma cadeira em frente a outra, e uma poltrona a um canto, além de uma estante tomando boa parte de uma das paredes.

Shaka suspirou pesadamente. Aos seus olhos, Shun parecia um bichinho acuado e isso poderia ser um grande problema. Sentou-se na mesa, cruzando as pernas. Aproveitou-se da proximidade e ergueu o rosto do mais novo.

\- Você precisa sair da sua bolha. - Sabia muito bem que era ríspido, porém sabia muito bem que aquela conversa era necessária. - Não sei se te protegeram demais, mas aqui não será assim. Questionarão as suas capacidades a todo momento e, se você estiver frágil, acabará não aguentando. Você está realmente pronto, doutor?

\- Todos imaginam que eu tenha problemas. - Forçava-se a não desviar o olhar. Os olhos profundos e azuis de Shaka eram intimidadores. Além disso, considerara as palavras ofensivas. - Mas não é verdade. É uma acepção que a sociedade faz. É estranho, para as pessoas dentro de padrões, que alguém como eu se diga satisfeito com a própria vida. É como um pecado, porque elas desejam consertar tudo e me encaram como um brinquedo com defeito.

A mão do loiro afastou-se do queixo do mais jovem. Shaka acenou para que Shun continuasse.

\- Por mais que me vejam mais como um objeto defeituoso do que como uma pessoa plenamente... Ou quase plenamente capaz, eu... Eu me recuso a me ver como um coitado ou uma vítima. Eu me recuso a ficar me lamentando pelos cantos, só porque isso é o que todos esperam de mim! Não sou um homem muito orgulhoso, mas não consigo aceitar que as minhas capacidades e habilidades sejam colocadas em xeque por suposições de quem não está na minha pele! - Fechou os olhos e levou as mãos à própria boca. Sentia que falara demais.

\- Sei que você é brilhante e capaz. - Shaka o fitava serenamente. Por motivos que ele mesmo desconhecia, simpatizou-se quase instantaneamente com Shun. - Mas nem todos estão dispostos a deixar de lado as pré-concepções. Não quero que fique impressionado, e muito menos revoltado ou deprimido, quando encontrar uma pessoa dessas.

\- Não sei com qual impressão você ficou, doutor Shaka, mas eu também tenho meus dias ruins.

Shaka descruzou as pernas e desceu da mesa.

\- Saiba que não te darei nenhum tratamento especial, a não ser quando absolutamente necessário. Boa sorte, Shun. - Afagou os cabelos do mais novo e retirou-se da sala. - Sua primeira paciente virá em breve.

Tão logo Shaka deixou a sala, nela entrou uma jovem mulher, de olhos e cabelos escuros, trajando uma calça jeans com rasgos nos joelhos e uma jaqueta de couro. Shun sentiu-se tenso com o olhar demorado que ela lançou a ele.

\- Não sabia que eles agora estão contratando crianças! - Foi irônica, apesar de aparentar ter a mesma idade de Shun.

O virginiano respondeu com um meio sorriso que deixava claro seu desconforto.

\- Antes de mais nada, boa tarde.

\- Boa só se for para você! - A jovem sentou-se, cruzando as pernas sobre a mesa. Shun sabia que precisaria ser firme e enérgico. Só não sabia como.

\- Por favor, sente-se direito.

\- Você deveria experimentar. Ela parecia querer fuzilá-lo com o olhar. Demorava-se nas rodas. - Coitadinho. Desculpe.

Tudo do que Shun precisava era daquela dose de ironia destilada pela jovem. Decidiu que desarmaria aquela garota.

\- Preciso saber o seu nome, a sua idade, e o motivo que a trouxe aqui.

\- Certamente estou aqui pelas suas belas pernas, doutor. O nome é Shina. Nascida no dia vinte e quatro de março de vinte e seis anos atrás.

Shina estudava os movimentos do homem que a atendia. Se ele era realmente um médico, aparentava bem menos idade do que tinha. De alguma maneira, ele fazia os próprios movimentos parecerem graciosos, embora ela percebesse o ângulo estranho no qual colocava a caneta.

\- Muito bem, Shina. Pode me chamar de doutor Shun. - Ele não gostava de impor títulos, mas via-se em apuros. Shina parecia ter algum problema com ele. Não deixaria de ser amável e agradável, apenas precisava impor-se. - Você ainda não me disse o que trouxe você aqui.

\- Dizem que tenho problemas para controlar a raiva. - A ariana bufou. Não estava apenas contrariada, estava irada.

\- E você não concorda? - Shun perguntou-lhe, com a sua calma característica.

\- Claro que não! - A veemência na resposta a contradizia, porém ela parecia não perceber ou não se importar.

Shina começava a incomodar-se com o olhar de Shun. Ele não era como os outros médicos, que apenas passavam o tempo inteiro fazendo anotações, sequer mantendo algum contato visual.

\- Você acha que tenho problemas. - Ela disparou.

\- Se você não tivesse problemas, estaria aqui? - Questionou-a quase imediatamente. Se perdesse tempo, o jogo de dominação se reverteria. E ele queria ser bom no que fazia.

\- Você é mais um dos malditos analistas?

Shun fez uma rápida anotação no prontuário da paciente, tornando a fitá-la demoradamente.

\- Não. - Fez uma pausa bastante necessária antes de prosseguir. - Sou alguém interessado em ajudá-la. Isto é, se você quiser.

Eles prosseguiram e, para alívio de Shun, Shina parecia colaborar. Ainda estava claramente irritada, mas começava a se abrir.

Com o passar do dia, Shun sentia-se satisfeito. Sabia que estava fazendo um bom trabalho - estava fazendo o seu melhor. Conheceu vários pacientes naquele dia, e não deixava de se admirar com o quanto as pessoas podiam ser diferentes entre si.

Com mãos e pés atados por tiras de couro, Hyoga sentia-se caindo no mais profundo abismo. O ambiente na mais completa penumbra não o ajudava. Todos os seus sentimentos e pensamentos formavam um emaranhado confuso e indecifrável.

Ergueu a cabeça quando alguém acendeu as luzes. Piscou com o desconforto, para então notar onde estava: era um quarto pequeno, sem mobília alguma a não ser a maca onde estava preso. Por fim, viu a pessoa que dissipou a escuridão: Shun, que colocou-se ao seu lado esquerdo, observando-o em silêncio por um tempo impossível de precisar.

Aquilo irritava Hyoga. Não ser capaz de dizer se era dia ou noite, ou quanto tempo havia se passado desde que fora levado ao quarto escuro, ou estar atado e privado da maior parte dos movimentos. Sentiu-se mesquinho com o último pensamento.

Engoliu em seco. A vergonha e o embaraço tomavam conta de Hyoga novamente. Suas faces coraram quando Shun estendeu as mãos e tocou a sua.

\- Sente-se melhor? - O virginiano indagou-o amavelmente.

\- Eu... Eu não queria estar aqui. - Censurou-se internamente por dizer tais coisas. Aquilo era estúpido. - Também não sei o que acontece comigo...

\- Estamos aqui para entender o que se passa com você, não é verdade? - Durante a pausa para procurar as palavras certas, Shun suspirou. - Você se lembra de alguma coisa? Viu alguma coisa antes da sua crise?

\- Minha crise?

\- Você não se lembra? Você se machucou, Hyoga.

Seguiu-se um muxoxo impaciente, após o questionamento. Sua cabeça doía, com a mistura do fim do efeito das fortes medicações e com o esforço para lembrar.

\- Doutor, isso é uma consulta? - Os olhos azuis rolaram e se fecharam. - Só me lembro de alguns flashes. Camus... Um desabamento. Mais nada.

\- Vamos dizer que seja uma preocupação pessoal...

Hyoga abriu os olhos e fitou Shun. Suas mãos agitaram-se quando o virginiano rompeu o contato e se afastou.

\- Não existe algo que te proíbe de se envolver? - Estava realmente preocupado. Perguntava-se a todo momento o que fizera.

\- Você não é meu paciente. - Com estas palavras, Shun sumiu do campo de visão de Hyoga. - Amanhã pedirei para que Shiryu te solte... Se você conseguir ficar sem se machucar. Quer que eu deixe as luzes acesas?

\- Pode apagá-las, doutor. - Soou muito mais amargo e irônico do que pretendia. As luzes foram apagadas, e Hyoga mergulhou no pesadelo que eram suas lembranças.

Sonhou que estava em Paris, com Natássia, a sua mãe, e Camus, irmão de criação da russa. Apenas as três pessoas faziam algum sentido no seu devaneio.

O laboratório onde os três trabalhavam parecia fugidio. Um silêncio sepulcral tomava conta dos corredores desabados. Camus não largava o microscópio, Hyoga gritava, tentava libertar a mãe dos escombros, e era incapaz de salvá-la: não a alcançava. Olhava para si, e ele mesmo estava soterrado.

\- Fizeram isso porque ela descobriu que eles adoeceram. - A voz cortante do ruivo partia-lhe o coração. - Não temos como salvá-la.

Todos os protestos eram inúteis. Camus estava determinado a salvar apenas o mais jovem dos três.

\- Hyoga! Eu já disse, sua mãe está morta! - A frieza nas palavras do francês era assustadora.

\- Hyoga! Hyoga! Está acordado?

\- Não agora, Camus! - Sentou-se na cama, a cabeça ainda latejando entre as mãos. Sua boa estava inundada por um gosto horrível, metálico.

Apenas então deu-se conta de seu erro. Não havia sinal de Camus no local. Era Shiryu quem estava à sua frente.

\- Podemos conversar, Hyoga? Parece que você teve uma noite bastante agitada.

Depois de deixar Hyoga, Shun apressou-se para não perder o horário de visitas. Por algum motivo, Afrodite recusava-se a falar com ele.

\- Respeitarei sua vontade de não falar comigo, Afrodite. Mas não ache que desistirei! - Disse ao deixar o quarto do pisciano, e partir para mais uma das longas e intermináveis sessões de fisioterapia.

Afrodite afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. Aqueles dias estavam complicados. Estava com problemas para equilibrar-se, seu corpo e suas mãos tremiam, e suas pernas mal sustentavam o peso de seu corpo. Estava impaciente. Seus olhos brilharam quando viu Shura à porta, com vistoso buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Admirou o porte poderoso de Shura, a pele muito mais dourada pelo sol do que se lembrava, os cabelos negros, e os olhos verdes e profundos. Aquele homem também possuía a profunda seriedade capricorniana quando queria e, ainda assim, vestia-se sensualmente... Pelo menos aos olhos de Afrodite.

Seu ânimo arrefeceu ao lembrar-se do próprio estado. Era incapaz de pentear-se, vestir-se ou alimentar-se por si mesmo. Depender de outros para tarefas tão simples e banais o deixava sufocado. Era inevitável que pensasse em Shun, em como o virginiano se sentia.

\- Olá, Dite. - Shura beijou as bochechas do pisciano. O espanhol era um dos poucos, senão o único, que o chamava pelo apelido. - Como se sente?

\- Melhor, acho. - Seguiu-se um muxoxo impaciente. - Pelo menos posso conversar agora.

\- Você precisa ter paciência...

\- Quero sair logo desse hospital, Shura... Você poderia me ajudar a fugir.

Shura gargalhou. Só Afrodite para fazê-lo rir ou para ter uma ideia daquelas.

\- Isso seria imprudente.

O espanhol sentou-se ao lado de Afrodite, penteando-lhe os longos cabelos loiros. Aproximou o rosto perigosamente, quando terminou, e seus lábios foram atraídos para o canto da boca do sueco.

Encararam-se longamente. Shura era uma das maiores paixões de Afrodite. Os dois sabiam que o relacionamento não havia dado certo apenas porque o capricorniano voltara à Espanha. Conversaram por quase uma hora, até que uma enfermeira enxotasse Shura dali, anunciando o fim do horário de visitas.

Os dias ficaram mais fáceis para Afrodite, com as visitas constantes de Shun e Shura. Alegrou-se imensamente quando os médicos liberaram seu retorno para casa. Ainda tinha problemas para equilibrar-se e com determinados movimentos. Nada que não pudesse ser superado com fisioterapia, segundo os médicos; afinal, três anos era tempo demais para permanecer imóvel.

Dias depois de sua alta, Shun o visitou.

Afrodite estava desgostoso. Rasgou as folhas de jornal, praguejou contra a televisão, amaldiçoou o jornalista de quinta categoria que o ligava sem parar. Shun tentava acalmá-lo, em vão. Na verdade, o virginiano também estava muito nervoso. O problema era Afrodite estar ciente disso.

\- Shun, seria melhor nós nos afastarmos. Não aguento mais essa merda desses tabloides!

Shun só parou de dar voltas em torno do sofá da sala de estar porque suas rodas embolaram o tapete persa de Afrodite. Sobre a mesa de centro, inúmeras manchetes anunciavam o despertar de "Afrodite Nilsson, o playboy, e a sua tragédia pessoal com seu noivo tetraplégico após ataque brutal à sua mansão". Várias fotos estampavam os dois durante a internação, ainda cheios de feridas e hematomas, inconscientes e conectados a tubos.

\- É por causa da imprensa, Afrodite? Só por isso você quer se separar?

O pisciano abaixou-se com um gemido, arrependido pela bagunça que ele mesmo fizera. Catou os pedaços de jornal e ajeitou o tapete. Foi com pesar que olhou uma das fotos na capa do jornal: Shun, ainda inconsciente. Uma das muitas fotos lastimáveis que mostravam a televisão e os jornais. Mostrou a figura para o mais novo.

\- Não. É por causa disso. - Apontava o dedo para a fotografia. - Eu te conheço, Shun, e sei que isto está te afetando. Sei que você é tímido demais e nunca quis sua vida exposta dessa maneira. Eu não me importo com a minha imagem, mas...Droga!

Interrompeu-se para não acabar descontando a própria frustração em Shun. Não mais do que já fazia. Apoiou-se em sua bengala e dirigiu-se ao seu jardim o mais rápido que seus passos ainda trôpegos permitiam.

Sabia que Shun o seguiria. Segundos depois, viu-o descendo a rampa colocada na porta de entrada. O sueco calçou as luvas de jardinagem e aparou algumas folhas de suas rosas, mesmo sem necessidade.

Havia um degrau no caminho para aquele canteiro. Shun o observava de longe.

\- Você está sofrendo. - Afrodite levantou-se, franzindo o nariz com a dor e apoiando-se na mureta. Lançou um olhar melancólico para Shun.

\- Não estou.

\- Não minta para mim!

O virginiano encolheu-se. Era sincero em suas palavras, realmente achava que não estava sofrendo. Pelo menos, não pelos motivos que Afrodite apontava.

\- Sofri quando não sabia o que aconteceria com você, Afrodite. - E não queria nem se lembrar daqueles três anos de agonia, entre as melhoras e pioras de Afrodite, e nenhuma palavra e nenhum gesto vindos do pisciano para confortá-lo. Sentia-se egoísta por pensar dessa maneira, mas era o que desejava.

\- Meu menino... Meu doce menino... Nós não podemos ficar juntos.

\- Por que não? - Era um questionamento mais do que justo, e Shun achava-se no direito de saber os motivos de Afrodite.

\- Olhe bem para o que te aconteceu!

\- O que quero saber é o que aconteceu com o "eu te amo imensamente"! - O pacato Shun começava a irritar-se.

\- Shun, não quero te colocar em perigo novamente... Ainda mais agora que você está... nestas circunstâncias.

\- Acho que você tem medo de encarar o meu corpo imóvel na sua cama, Afrodite. - Embora a voz de Shun saísse em volume baixo, pouco a pouco, ele começara a bradar cada uma de suas palavras. - Acho que você está disfarçando seu asco pelo ex-amante agora aleijado com pena. Talvez você ache que eu não sou mais o bastante para você! Você é um covarde!

\- Shun! - Afrodite ajoelhou-se à frente de Shun, para ficar no campo de visão dele, com os olhos baixos. - Talvez você tenha razão. Sou mesmo um maldito de um covarde, mas você é injusto ao pensar que quero me afastar por causa...

O pisciano fez uma longa pausa, sentindo a garganta apertar.

\- Não precisa ficar cheio de dedos. Diga.

Afrodite ergueu os olhos e espantou-se com a mágoa nos olhos verdes.

\- Não é por causa da sua paralisia, Shun. Achei que você me conhecesse melhor do que isso.

Shun inclinou-se levemente para a frente, tocando nas bochechas e nos cabelos de Afrodite, que deitou a cabeça sobre as pernas de Shun.

\- Então me dê um motivo, Afrodite. Qualquer outro motivo para terminar de vez o que estávamos começando.

\- Você...Você esperou por mim todos esses anos, sozinho. Eu não conseguiria fazer o mesmo, Shun. É por isso que você não merece ter alguém como eu em sua vida.

\- Ainda está bem longe de ser um bom motivo.

\- Está esfriando. Vamos para dentro.

Apesar de suas palavras, Afrodite também adaptara sua mansão para que se tornasse acessível a Shun. Viu-o fazendo a cadeira de rodas subir pela rampa e perguntou-se se algum dia deixaria de se sentir culpado.

Reforçara o esquema de segurança quando voltou para casa, mas ainda sentia-se inseguro. Ameaçado. Vulnerável. Perdera-se em pensamentos por tanto tempo que Shun viu-se obrigado a ver se ele continuava ali.

\- Afrodite... - O virginiano o chamava, sem obter resposta. - Afrodite!

\- Hã... Oi. Já vou. - O pisciano parecia ter saído do transe.

\- Onde você colocou a chaleira? Não a encontro.

\- Pode deixar que pego, Shun.

A chaleira estava em uma prateleira baixa dos armários da cozinha, completamente fora do alcance de Shun. Aparentemente, também era difícil para Afrodite alcançá-la, a julgar pelas expressões de dor que o sueco fazia ao abaixar-se, ao levantar-se, ao andar.

\- Eu continuo te amando imensamente, Shun. - Comentou, enquanto auxiliava o outro a abrir um pote com folhas secas para o preparo do chá. - E jamais o descartaria. Não consigo imaginar uma vida sem você. Só que não sou bom para você.

\- Seria melhor você apenas falar que quer um tempo...

\- Talvez.

\- Que tenhamos nosso tempo separados, então. - Shun tentava remover a aliança do seu anelar direito. Descobriu que colocá-la fora uma tarefa infinitamente mais fácil.

\- Fique com ela. - O sueco, que observava consternado aquela cena, segurou as mãos de Shun. - Que seja uma boa lembrança do que tivemos.

\- É um adeus, então?

\- Não seja bobo, Shun. Nós não podemos fugir um do outro assim. - Afrodite entrelaçou os dedos aos do virginiano. - Você sempre terá espaço na minha vida e na minha casa.

O virginiano tentava não chorar. Observava Afrodite com espanto, tentando compreender as reais motivações dele. Sabia que deveria tentar colocar-se no lugar do pisciano, afinal ele estava sofrendo por tudo também, e perdera três anos da própria vida.

\- Talvez seja melhor eu voltar para casa.

\- Você sempre será bem-vindo a ficar aqui, se quiser. - Fez a oferta enquanto soltava as mãos de Shun.

\- Afrodite, eu realmente não te entendo...

\- Há outra pessoa. - Os olhos azuis voltaram-se para o teto. Encarar o mais novo ficava mais difícil a cada segundo.

\- Poderia ter me falado antes... - Shun estava magoado. Profundamente magoado.

Saiu dali o mais rápido que as suas rodas permitiam. Não teve tempo de escutar Afrodite dizendo que havia mais, confessando os pecados de sua vida anterior.

O pisciano, por sua vez, por mais dissimulado que fosse, estava com o coração partido. Nunca quisera causar nenhum tipo de dor a Shun, e conseguira apenas destruir a vida do mais jovem. Além disso, seus velhos hábitos não o abandonariam - e ele sabia.

Subiu as escadas que davam para o seu suntuoso quarto, abaixou-se, e removeu o fundo falso localizado abaixo da cama. Dentro dele, uma pesada mala com armas e munições. Guardou tudo aquilo no esconderijo, sentou-se na cama, e chorou. Deixou que as lágrimas represadas por três anos se libertassem... Que o libertassem.

Cairia em um abismo sem volta, se arrastasse Shun novamente para o seu mundo de violência e destruição. O único mundo que havia conhecido em toda a sua vida, até o jovem virginiano aparecer.


	4. Encalço

Afrodite terminou de limpar a arma – praguejando ocasionalmente contra os tremores nas mãos, que ainda não o tinham abandonado, e contra os médicos que disseram que era apenas uma questão de tempo – e ajeitou os fios loiros que estavam soltos atrás da orelha.

Os olhos do sueco faiscaram quando leu a mensagem na tela do celular. Finalmente tinha uma pista sobre o paradeiro de Máscara da Morte. E um sentimento que achava que desconhecia o invadiu.

Passara dias vendo mais e mais notícias tomando os noticiários e os tablóides: o modus operandi de Máscara da Morte estava escrito por toda a região de Atenas. A fúria tomava conta de Afrodite a cada vez que relacionava aqueles crimes ao ex-amante, as mãos sempre trêmulas crispando-se em puro ódio.

Ele estava com sede de vingança. Com sede de um sangue um tanto específico. Jurou a si mesmo que mataria o maldito italiano com as próprias mãos.

Apertou os olhos e imaginou-se em um dos piores cenários possíveis. Se Máscara da Morte tivesse matado Shun, Afrodite certamente não se demoraria a ter sangue nas mãos.

Isto não o assombrava. Pelo contrário, aquele pensamento o confortava. Sabia que derramar sangue não mudaria a sua situação ou a de Shun. O que ele sabia é que, ao imaginar-se vingado, finalmente sentia paz.

Não se lembrava de ter se sentido daquela maneira quando perdeu os pais. Ou quando perdeu sua tia Anette.

"Ossos do ofício", a Anette Afrodite costumava dizer a ele, entre uma baforada de charuto e outra e incontáveis tragos de uísque, no funeral do irmão e da cunhada, "ninguém sobrevive por muito tempo no ramo da família."

Se a ocupação da mãe de Afrodite como diplomata era legítima, o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre a de seu pai. Ou sobre a família paterna inteira do sueco, envolvida havia gerações com o crime organizado.

Afrodite era jovem, mas tinha discernimento o suficiente para saber o que estava acontecendo. Ou melhor, o que havia acontecido: o quê exatamente matara seus pais.

A irmã de seu pai encarregara-se de sua guarda até que o sueco completasse a maioridade. Não era uma mulher muito amorosa, e definitivamente não sabia comportar-se adequadamente em situações sociais, na opinião de Afrodite, mas ele sentia falta dela. Suspirou com aquelas lembranças. Já fazia tanto tempo, e os fantasmas ainda o assombravam.

Ergueu-se da poltrona, ainda com dificuldade; curvando-se e coxeando com a dor excruciante que sentia em toda a extensão da perna esquerda e, apoiando-se nas paredes, encaminhou-se para a escrivaninha.

Não sabia se sobreviveria à empreitada que ele mesmo arquitetava e não queria deixar assuntos inacabados.

Sentou-se ali e respirou fundo. Logo ele, que tinha pouquíssimos medos, estava precisando tomar coragem para escrever uma carta.

Suas mãos ainda tremiam quando pegou a caneta. A caligrafia, embora ainda elegante, saiu trêmula. Afrodite franziu o cenho para o resultado, descartou a folha e reiniciou. Ainda não se sentia satisfeito com a letra mas aquela tentativa precisava bastar. Tinha medo de que as palavras lhe fugissem.

 _"Caro Shun,_

 _Acredite em mim quando digo que não quero machucá-lo ou magoá-lo. Nós passamos por maus bocados juntos, mas superaremos. Desejo apenas o melhor para você, sempre. E, me chame de egoísta, mas também preciso de algum tempo para reencontrar os meus eixos._

 _Acredite também quando digo que meu amor por você é real e intenso e infinito._

 _Por que resolvi me afastar, você provavelmente se perguntará. Ocorre que há determinadas coisas que necessito fazer antes de retomar a minha vida. E, neste sentido, para ser sincero, eu não sei o que fazer ou para onde ir._

 _Não peço sua simpatia ou seu perdão. Desejo apenas deixar claro que jamais deixarei de amar-te._

 _Com carinho,_

 _Afrodite."_

Fez uma careta novamente para as palavras. Não era uma obra-prima, e não era belo. Mesmo em uma carta ou em um mero bilhete, Afrodite imprimia sua marca – ou gostava de acreditar que era isto o que fazia até então – uma beleza sutil e sublime era a sua assinatura.

Afrodite pensou em todos os planos que fizera, pensou sobre os planos que fizera com Shun. Tudo parecia-lhe acabado e custava-lhe reencontrar a autoconfiança que sempre fora marcante em si.

Seu mundo havia desmoronado e ele sentia-se com as mãos atadas. Recomeçar não era tão simples.

Mirou o fragmento de reflexo no espelho coberto por recortes de revistas e jornais, e pensou que fazê-lo foi um erro. Ele não reconhecia o Afrodite que via refletido ali, com os cabelos desalinhados e a palidez muito acentuada, os lábios ressecados e as olheiras profundas.

– Eu não sei mais quem sou – murmurou para si mesmo.

– Conheço o sentimento – uma voz grave atrás de si proferiu – a boa notícia é que você eventualmente descobre quem você se tornou... Mesmo que não goste disso.

– Há quanto tempo está aí, Saga?

– Você não vai querer saber.

Afrodite suspirou. Sabia que Saga estava ali com as melhores das intenções, como um amigo de infância preocupado com o outro. E como um aliado valioso para o mergulho no submundo onde o pisciano estava prestes a mergulhar.

– Então você realmente levará a sua ideia para frente?

– Você já me viu desistir de algo? – Afrodite retrucou.

– Jamais. Você é realmente a pessoa mais decidida que conheço.

O sueco meneou a cabeça levemente, em uma quase imperceptível afirmação.

Quando levantou-se, uma repentina e insuportável dor de cabeça o fez recuar. Abriu uma de suas gavetas impecavelmente organizada e de lá retirou duas pílulas. Levou-as à boca.

Engoliu-as a seco e aguardou.

– Malditas sequelas! – Murmurou apenas para si.

Saga, porém, estava ao seu lado, colocando uma manta azul e felpuda sobre seus ombros.

– Está ficando frio, Afrodite.

– Obrigado, Saga.

Quando Saga ofereceu-lhe o braço para que se apoiasse, percebeu o torso nu do grego.

– Você não está em horário de expediente?

– Eu fico de sobreaviso. Os chefões me ligam quando precisam dos meus serviços.

O sueco apertou os olhos. Conhecera Saga quando ainda eram crianças, e ele sempre lhe pareceu um bom garoto de uma boa família abastada. Doía-lhe ver Saga envolvido com o crime.

– Saga...

– O que há, Dite?

– Sei que não estou em posição de falar nada, mas... – deixou-se suspirar – Você não quer se libertar disso? Seu talento e sua inteligência te garantiriam algo melhor.

– Não posso deixar de trabalhar para eles até encontrar o meu irmão.

Os olhos de Afrodite demoraram-se nos de Saga. Franziu os lábios. Mesmo toda a fortuna dos pais de seu amigo não fora capaz de fornecer pistas sobre o gêmeo desaparecido de Saga.

– Sinto muito, Saga, eu não quis...

– Não há nenhum problema, Afrodite – interrompeu-o em um tom bastante calmo.

Saga conferiu as horas em seu relógio de pulso. Quatro e quarenta da tarde.

– Vamos?

– Preciso de um minuto, apenas um minuto, para ficar apresentável.

– Afrodite? – Saga interpelou-o – Para onde vamos, você está mais do que apresentável. Além do mais, quanto menos pessoas te reconhecerem, melhor para nós.

Suspirou e assentiu. Trançou os cachos de maneira desajeitada – sua face denunciava que também a contragosto – e colocou um lenço marfim sobre eles. Vestiu-se com uma roupa mais chamativa do que habitual, com uma blusa de mangas longas e estampa de onça. Tomou o cuidado de não disfarçar as olheiras profundas ou os lábios ressequidos.

Saga, por sua vez, recolocava a camisa social branca, a grava e o terno azuis.

Encaminharam-se para o carro de Saga, pois não queriam correr o risco de ter alguém associando o de Afrodite a eles.

Quando chegaram a um edifício abandonado, Afrodite ergueu os enormes óculos escuros e compreendeu as palavras de Saga. Não apenas a construção era decadente, como também o pareciam os seus frequentadores.

Alguns homens e mulheres jogavam cartas sobre uma mesa improvisada, ostentando suas armas sobre ela ou mal disfarçadas na cintura.

A um canto, um jovem estava deitado sem apresentar sinais de vida, àquela distância. Notando o olhar de Afrodite para ele, um homem ruivo, que se retirara do jogo de carteado, soltou uma baforada de cigarro barato e deu uma risada.

– Aquele ali tá vivo mas exagerou na dose hoje. Vai voltar em algumas horas. _Cê_ nunca teve aqui, né, belezinha?

Saga cutucou as costelas de Afrodite com o cotovelo. Era hora de atuarem.

Afrodite sorriu.

– Digamos que eu frequentava outro ponto. Mas, desde que Kostas foi preso...

– Primeiro acerto que o maldito faz na vida é encaminhar os clientes pra gente. Diga, belezinha, o que vai ser hoje?

– Informação. Depois que nos apresentarmos.

– Oh, será um prazer nos apresentarmos, lindinha. Vamos lá pro fundo.

Encaminharam-se para os fundos do edifício, onde havia uma cabana em igual estado: parecia abandonada havia anos. O homem que os levou até lá abriu a porta.

– Também precisarei de armas – Afrodite acrescentou, em um sussurro.

– Tudo o que quiser. Se puder pagar, é claro.

– Dinheiro não será problema.

– Agora a gente tá falando. Mas é melhor cê dar um jeito na sua abstinência antes de pegar numa arma, bonitinha.

Os olhos de Afrodite procuraram Saga, que abraçou-o pela cintura.

– Isto não será um problema, senhor...

– Egisto – ele deixou escapar uma risadinha. – E corta essa de almofadinha de chamar os outros de senhor.

– Bom, Egisto – Saga retrucou – aposto que você tem o que precisamos para acabar com a abstinência da minha esposa.

Afrodite precisou usar todo o auto-controle para não demonstrar surpresa ou socar o rosto de Saga naquele momento. Sabia, porém, que estavam apenas encenando. E, se desejassem as informações que foram buscar, precisariam se passar por pessoas completamente diferentes de si mesmos.

Egisto apontou cadeiras de metal enferrujado, dispostas em torno de uma mesa de madeira carcomida.

– Sentem-se aí – acendeu um cigarro e o ofereceu a Saga e a Afrodite, que o recusaram.

– Egisto, você deve saber que Kostas tinha o melhor fornecedor de armas da Europa, ou é o que dizem – Afrodite explanou, tomando cuidado para não deixar transparecer emoção em sua voz – um homem que não hesitaria em contrabandear um volume absurdo de armamentos para quem pagasse o maior preço.

– Tá falando do Máscara da Morte.

– Exatamente. Eu preciso de uma... – Mesmo o riso baixo parecia encaixar-se na personagem que Afrodite assumia – Certa quantidade de armas pesadas, como também de semi-automáticas.

– E quer que todas venham do mesmo fornecedor.

– A logística é mais simples, assim. Além do mais, minha esposa aqui é cheia dos caprichos e só aceita as coisas do jeito dela, se é que me entende. – Saga piscou para Egisto.

Se a situação fosse outra, Afrodite teria uma conversa muito séria com Saga. Não gostava do papel que interpretava, mas ele parecia levar a alguma pista. Era questão de tempo e de permanecer fiel à personagem para que Egisto mordesse a isca.

– Sabe onde encontrar pelo menos um intermediário dele? Devo acrescentar que o meu marido deixou de mencionar que, quanto menos pessoas souberem de nossas aquisições, melhor para todos os envolvidos.

Mostrou um envelope de papel pardo, tão cheio que parecia quase rasgar-se, para o ruivo.

– Posso contar com sua discrição? Temos mais, é claro, mas eu prefiro fechar a negociação depois de certas garantias.

Egisto abriu o envelope e assoviou. Estendeu a mão para Afrodite.

– Pode contar com a minha total discrição, gracinha. Aliás... – Retirou um papel amassado do bolso da calça, rabiscou algo ali, e o estendeu para Afrodite – O intermediário.

– Traremos o resto do seu pagamento na semana que vem. E certamente combinaremos sua comissão quando voltarmos. Pode ser assim? – Saga indagou.

Parecia um negócio vantajoso. Egisto apenas assentiu.

– Até a próxima semana.

– Até!

Durante todo o trajeto até a casa do sueco, permaneceram em silêncio. Afrodite não tirava os olhos do papel amassado. Hades. Que nome – talvez fosse pseudônimo – para um negociante de armas.

– Você está bem?

A voz de Saga o levou de volta à realidade.

– Melhor agora que temos uma pista. Obrigado, Saga.

– Não foi nada. Você sabe que ainda tenho dívidas com você.

– Mas eu não fui de muita utilidade naquela época... Quando isto passar, prometo ajudá-lo a procurar Kanon, Saga.

Quando desceu do carro, pensou ter ouvido Saga resmungando algo como "bobagens". Acenou para ele e encaminhou-se para a casa imensa e vazia. Ainda teria muito a fazer.


End file.
